


Inocencia (Fictober 2019 - Día 20)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: El pequeño jardín había quedado cubierto por los tonos rojizos y anaranjados propios del otoño. Mirasen dónde mirasen, las hojas caídas se amontonaban sobre la hierba creando montones que el niño pequeño adoraba aplastar. Saltaba sobre ellas y reía con la inocencia de quien no ha conocido el dolor. Cuando las esparcía y se quedaba sin sitio para jugar, volvía a agruparlas cogiendo las hojas de una a una con sus pequeñas manos. Las lanzaba al mismo lugar con fuerza, aplaudiendo al conseguir que se quedasen en su sitio, y luego se giraba a sus padres con una sonrisa para que fuesen testigos de su logro.#Fictober2019: Día 20.TailOTP: Wonwoo x Mingyu





	Inocencia (Fictober 2019 - Día 20)

El pequeño jardín había quedado cubierto por los tonos rojizos y anaranjados propios del otoño. Mirasen dónde mirasen, las hojas caídas se amontonaban sobre la hierba creando montones que el niño pequeño adoraba aplastar. Saltaba sobre ellas y reía con la inocencia de quien no ha conocido el dolor. Cuando las esparcía y se quedaba sin sitio para jugar, volvía a agruparlas cogiendo las hojas de una a una con sus pequeñas manos. Las lanzaba al mismo lugar con fuerza, aplaudiendo al conseguir que se quedasen en su sitio, y luego se giraba a sus padres con una sonrisa para que fuesen testigos de su logro. No tardaba en cansarse de las hojas. Se sacudía las manos en los pantalones que poco a poco habían adquirido el color de la tierra y cogía su camión para empujarlo alrededor del jardín, deteniéndose al llegar a los divertidos plantes que sus padres le habían prohibido romper. Las risas habían quedado sustituidas por los “brum, brum” que imitaban el sonido del motor.

Sus pequeños pies golpeaban el suelo sin miedo a caerse. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comenzó a andar, pero ahora era imparable. Él y su camión daban vueltas sin rumbo, buscando algo más divertido que las hojas o pasear. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una cola negra que se movía con elegancia, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus manos soltaron la parte de atrás del camión.

— ¡Gatito! —Chilló mientras corría en su dirección, tropezándose al intentar agarrar la cola—. ¡Gatito! —Volvió a gritar con voz infantil para empezar a perseguir al pobre animal que no había previsto tal interrupción de su siesta—. ¡Papi!¡Gatito! —Le dijo a su padre entre risas señalando al esquivo felino.

— Gyul no le hagas daño o no querrá jugar más contigo —Le regañó su padre con suavidad, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero de vida.

Los dos eran incapaces de borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Adoraban ver a su pequeño, el niño que tanto les había costado traer a casa, jugando como si los horrores que había tenido que vivir siendo un bebé no hubiesen existido. Estaban orgullosos de ver como estaba creciendo y no se avergonzaban de demostrarlo cada vez que podían. Sus amigos habían perdido la cuenta de las que veces que habían visto los vídeos que grabaron con sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, su primer cumpleaños y otros muchos más. Les encantaba documentar cada pequeño o gran cambio en su vida, dejar constancia de la felicidad de su hijo.

— Wonwoo, ¿Crees que deberíamos detenerle? —Preguntó al ver como el pequeño se levantaba después de caerse y seguía corriendo tras el gran gato negro que llevaba años siguiendo a sus amigos como si de un guardaespaldas se tratase.

— Pues… —Se calló al ver al gran lobo irrumpir en el jardín. Su pelaje negro y los dientes afilados le conferían un aura aterradora, pero ellos le conocían demasiado bien como para tener miedo—. Creo que no va a ser necesario, Mingyu, ha llegado la caballería —Rio al ver como los ojos del niño se abría por completo al ver al nuevo animal.

Dio media vuelta, olvidándose del gato y corrió tras la cola de la gran bestia que se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro motivada por las risas del pequeño.

— ¡Lobito! —Gritó su hijo, saltando sobre la cola sin mucho esfuerzo. El lobo cedió, tumbándose en el suelo como si le hubiese ganado y, cuando los brazitos le rodearon el cuello en un fuerte abrazo, le lamió la cara provocando aún más risas—. ¡Lobito, asco! —Chilló separándose de él y corriendo en dirección contraria mientras el animal le perseguía dejando escapar pequeños ladridos.

Desde que el niño llegó a su improvisada familia, Seungcheol y los demás se habían desvivido por él. Lo consideraban su sobrino y lo consentían siempre que podían. Una de las formas que el hombre lobo tenía para conseguir su afecto era aquella. Dejaba salir a la bestia que llevaba dentro y jugaba con el pequeño hasta que los dos caían exhaustos sobre la hierba. El sacaba la lengua jadeando por el esfuerzo y el niño se tumbaba sobre él para descansar con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo alborotado.

Mingyu rodeó los hombros de Wonwoo para atraerlo aún más a su cuerpo y besó su cabeza para llamar la atención. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la sonrisa en sus rostros se hizo aún más amplia, reconociendo el amor que se profesaban. Sus vidas habían cambiado desde que se conocieron. Por aquel entonces ninguno creía que un futuro como aquel podía ser posible, pero allí estaban, con una casa, rodeados de amigos especiales y con un niño por el que se desvivían día a día. Sin embargo, había cosas que nunca cambiaban. A Mingyu todavía le encantaba perderse en el mar infinito que eran los ojos de Wonwoo y él adoraba refugiarse en la calidez que le hacía sentir. No importaba los años que pasasen, seguían mirándose como la primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé por qué pero el Meanie siempre acaba saliéndome soft, da igual el relato o la historia que haga. Creo que es por Mingyu y Wonwoo, esos dos siempre me han dado mucha ternura y no lo puedo evitar. Quiero protegerlos del mal del mundo.
> 
> El año pasado logré escribir 13 fics antes de rendirme y este año llevo 20 hechos, creo que es un gran logro haber llegado tan lejos. Aún me quedan ideas y ánimos para continuar, así que esa cifra aumentará ¿Os imagináis que hago los 31 días? Wow, sería una pasada.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
